Arcane Academy
by maya shakoor
Summary: Demetria Severina Crane is a 17-year old girl. At a very young age she mysteriously lost her parents. She lives with her grandfather in a small town called Lunar Falls. Demetria just want live an ordinary life, but when she starts getting nightmares and hallucinations, she knows that her life will never be normal. Because of that Demetria is shipped off to Arcane Academy
1. Prologue

''Demetria!'' Someone called my name. It was a male voice. I turned around, trying to figure out, where the voice was coming from. But I couldn't see anything. It was so dark and cold.

''Demetria!'' There it was again. But this time it was a female voice. I tried to tell them where I was, but I couldn't. My lips were moving, but there was no sound. They couldn't hear me. My hands were chained. I struggled to get free, but it didn't help.

''It's no use.'' He said. I looked at him. He looked pale. More pale than usual. ''We are never getting out of here alive.''

''We will.'' I whispered. ''We will get out of here'' I said more loudly.

''How?'' He asked looking at me with his cold eyes.

''I don't know.'' I said honestly. ''But we'll find a way. There is always a way''

"How can you be so sure?'' He asked.

''I have hope.'' I said. And then the big metal door swung open.

I screamed...


	2. Hii :-)

Hey you guys! My name is Maya and welcome to my very first story on Quotev and thank you for reading the prologue. I hope it caught your attention. I need all of your support so I would appreciate it if you left a comment about what you think about my story so far.

It would be a great support if you would let me know what I am doing wrong. Critisism (in a good way) can always be a good thing. Especially for new writers like me.

Good luck to you all and thank you so much for taking an interest in my story. I hope to see you all in my first chapter. ^.^

Much love Maya 3


	3. Chapter 1

I rolled out of bed, yawning. I grapped a hair elastic and put my long silver hair up in a ponytail. I have always wondered who I got my silver hair from. I mean none of my parents had silver hair. When I was young I lost my parents in a fire. Their bodies were never found. After my parents passing, my grandfather took me in. I had a lot of pictures of my parents hanging on the wall. I looked like my mother, a lot. I had the same nose, same blue eyes and the same face shape, except for the hair. My mother's hair was red. I didn't look anything like my father. If I stood next to my father, nobody would think that he was my father.

I stood there admiring my parents, as a small tear fell down my cheek. Suddenly my phone started buzzing, making me come back to reality. I went over and grapped my phone. It was a message from Sarah, asking my if I was out of bed yet. Sarah was my best friend and had been all my life. She had always been there for me no matter what, also when I lost my parents. I send her a quick reply, before I heard my grandfather calling for me.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grapped my bag, before I ran downstairs. It smelled like waffles. Oh my god my grandfathers famous waffles, were the most delicious waffles ever.

''Hurry up Severina, you're getting late for school.'' My grandfather said to me. He always called me by my middle name.

''Yeah yeah I'm going now.'' I grapped a waffle and kissed my grandfather goodbye, before I walked out the door.

When I got to school, I was already late. I found my class and quicly sat on a available spot. I looked at Sarah. She had that look in her eyes. That look she alaways had when she spotted a hot guy. Oh my god, not again...

She looked at me and mouthed 'new guy' I looked behind me and saw him. He haid blond curly hair and grey eyes. He was good-looking indeed, but more in a cute way. He seemed kinda shy. I turned around in my chair and turned my fokus on Ms. June, our English teacher.

Suddenly I felt cold air against my skin. It gave me goosebumps. I thought I saw something moving behind Ms. June. A person. I looked closely, but there was nothing and the cold air vanished. What just happened? I must have been my imagination.

''Hey Demi. Are you okay? You're bleeding.'' A girl sitting next to me said. I looked at her confused. Everyone was looking at me. Blood fell on my table.

It was coming from my nose. I quicly tried to wipe it away.

''Ms. Crane you may be excused. Go get that cleaned up.'' Ms. June said to me.

I got up and rushed to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up. I looked in the mirror. I was not alone, there was someone standing behind me. A pale man, he looked... dead. I gasped and turned around. There was nobody. He was gone, like he was never there. I gasped for air. I could have sworn there was someone here. I ran out of the bathroom. The man showed up again. I got a better look at him. He was chained, his eyes were missing, some of his skin had fallen off his body. It was horrifying. He opened his mouth, some of his teeth were missing. The cold air hit me again. I looked like he tried to tell me something. I screamed and started running the other way. I dind't get so far, because he suddenly appeared infront of me again. I turned around to run the other way.

I ran right into Mr. Panabaker, my history teacher. ''Miss Crane? Are you alright?''

''There is someone following me. He had chains, he looked dead. He, he, I, I..'' I couldn't find the words. I felt dizzy, I couldn't breathe and that's when everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 2

_People was running, screaming. I was lost. There was a fire. A big building was on fire. I stood there, unable to move.  
''Demetria!'' I turned around too fast. I slipped and almost fell into a big green hole in the ground, when someone grapped my arm. It felt like the hole tried to pull me in. I looked up and looked into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. It was a boy, around my age. He was beautuful.  
''Demetria, I'm sorry...'' He said, regret filling his eyes. What? Why was he apologizing? His grip on my armed loosen. _  
_''No! no don't let go!'' I yelled at him.  
''I'm sorry'' he said once again, right before he let go and let the green hole pull me, screaming, into it's darkness. _  
I woke up sweating and screaming. My grandfather rushed by my side and held me tight. Making me feel safe.  
''The patient has regained conciousness. I will send in the doctor immediatly.'' the nurse said as she rushed out the door to get the doctor. An old man entered and took a look at me. They didn't know what was going on with me. In fact everything about me and my health seemed normal. After a few tests I was allowed to go home.  
My grandfather was very quite, when we got home. Like he was thinking about something. He was sitting on the sofa with his hands on his face. I sat next to him.  
''Grandpapa?'' I whispered.  
''I should have known this would happen. I always knew, but didn't know that it would happen so soon. You're not ready.'' He kept mumbling to himself.  
''I don't understand grandpapa. What do you mean? What is happening to me?'' I asked. He didn't answer.  
''It's nothing Severina sweatheart. You just need to rest. Go to bed. We will talk tomorrow.'' He said, not looking at me. I didn't argue. I went up in my room, but I couldn't sleep. I was lying in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Finally I fell asleep, but it wasn't pleasant. I had a dream, where I was running. I was in a forest. It was dark. I was scared. Someone or somthing was after me and again I woke up sweating. What was up with these nightmares? Why did I keep having nightmares like that? I felt so lost.

The next morning I woke up and headed downstairs. My grandfather was already awake. He looked at me, when I got downstairs.

''Severina sit down please. We need to talk'' He said serious.


	5. Chapter 3

I sat on the edge of my bed, trying to persuade myself I was still asleep. Or maybe it was another hallucination. That was the best explanation for what I was hearing.  
My grandfather, Alastair, sat beside me, holding my hand. The room was hot, my every breath made my parched throat tighten. I rubbed my hands against each other, my skin felt dry.  
''A group home,'' I said.  
''Oh Severina dear. It is not a group home. It is an academy, it's like a school. The only difference is that you will be living there.'' Alastair said to me. I looked at him.  
''But why? Why can't I just stay here with you?'' I asked sadly.  
''It is better for you there Severina,'' he said. It felt like there was something he was not telling me. He took my hands in his.  
''Don't worry you will fit in there just fine.''

I awoke several times that night. Only this time I didn't have any nightmares. The second time, Alastair was in the doorway, watching me. The third time he was sitting on my bed. He reached over and kissed my forehead.  
''It's going to be all right,'' He murmured. ''Everything will be all right. You will be safe at the academy.''  
I fell back to sleep.


End file.
